legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Riser Phenex
Riser Phenex is the third son of the Phenex Clan after his elder brother and an unnamed second older brother. He is the youngest son of Lord and Lady Phenex, the younger brother of Ruval Phenex and an unnamed older brother, and the older brother of Ravel Phenex. He was the main antagonist of Volume 2 of the novels. He was once Rias Gremory's fiancé who has inherited the powers of the immortal bird, Phoenix, granting him immortality and instant regeneration. His all-female peerage consists of fourteen members. Main Allies: His Peerage, Ultratech Main Enemies: Issei Hyoudou, Rias Greymory, Naoto Shirogane, Kiritsugu Emiya LOTM: Premageddon LOTM: Weirdmageddon Personality During his introductory volume, Riser is shown to be an arrogant, aggressive playboy with a holier-than-thou personality, tongue-kissing two of his girls just to agitate Issei and (in the anime) making improper advances on Rias. He is also condescending towards lower-class Devils, mocking Issei on his improper use of the Boosted Gear after the latter was defeated by Mira in one blow and labeling him as a weakling. Despite this, Riser does show an honorable side, as he allows Rias and her peerage ten days to prepare themselves for their Rating Game, knowing he would simply crush her and her peerage had she not accepted. Later, after his defeat by the hands of Issei, Riser fell into a slump following his defeat, not moving out of his house after the loss. It is also explained that Riser developed a fear of Dragons as a result of losing to Issei and he became traumatized, upon seeing Issei and Dragons he would quake in fear. Riser is also shown to be a pervert, not only purposely creating an all female peerage, but also his desire to see Rias and Akeno's breast partially being what brings him out of his slump. After recovering from his trauma, Riser seems to have reformed from his old ways, showing a degree of respect for his former combatants, especially Issei. For example, in Volume 10, he gives Rias advice on Rating Games prior to her match against Sairaorg, and in Volume 12, he gives his condolences to Ravel and Rias after Issei's supposed death. Relationships Issei Hyoudou Riser was the main antagonist in Vol. 2. Issei hated this man with a passion at first because he was "stealing" Rias away from the group, which Issei did not want. At the end of the Rating Game between Riser and Rias' peerages to determine whether Rias should wed Riser, Issei went against Riser but ran out of stamina and was beaten to near-death before being saved by Rias, who surrendered in order to prevent any further harm to him. He woke up three days later and went after her, interrupting the engagement party, and Sirzechs decided on a one-on-one battle. During that fight, Issei gave up his left arm to reach his Balance Breaker and ended up defeating Riser and taking Rias. Issei made him go into a depression due to the fact that he has never lost and also made him afraid of Dragons. Later on during the invasion of the Underworld, he overcomes his fear of Dragons due to Tannin's training and went out fighting and also tried to encourage Ravel about Issei's death. Riser didn't really hate him after he took back Rias. Rias Gremory Rias was previously engaged with Riser. However, Rias was against this and decided to use a Rating Game under her parents' suggestions to nullify her engagement with him. When Issei was about to be killed, she begged him not to do so and said that she will marry him. Ravel Phenex Ravel is Riser's younger sister. Not much is shown of their relationship at first, but as said by Isabella, Ravel is their Bishop, for him to have a little sister type and tsundere in his peerage. Riser is somewhat protective of her, stating to Issei that if he ever mistreats her, he will burn him to a crisp. He also cares about her, with him and his older brother, appearing in Volume 12, to cheer her up. Ulltratech Naoto Shirogane Kiritsugu Emiya Irisviel Von Einzbern Chiaki Nanami Rascal/Joker Ultratech Chairman Gallery Riser3.jpg Riser36.jpg Riser11.jpg Riser50.png Riser13.jpg Riser23.png Riser86.png|"Riser Phenex's Full Body" Beelzeboss and Riser Phenex.png|"Beelzeboss and Riser Phenex" Riser and Ultratech Chairman.png|"Riser Phenex and Ultratech Chairman" Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters that hail from the Highschool DxD Universe Category:Perverts Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Elementals Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Immortals Category:Blondes Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Regenerators Category:Flyers Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Honorable Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Love rivals Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Takehito Koyasu Category:Giygasians Category:Characters hated by Daveg502